


Love on the Job

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [397]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Derek's present but doesn't speak, Drabble, M/M, ceo jackson, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/02/20: "appearance, thanks, rob"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [397]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Love on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/02/20: "appearance, thanks, rob"

The appearance of a wolf in the pristine corridors of Whittemore Robotics sent his colleagues scattering too frantically to notice Stiles Stilinski, Ph. D., laughing his ass off.

"It's a robo-wolf, come on!" he tried to explain afterwards in the presence of his boss, Whittemore himself. "Don't rob me of what little fun there is to have in this place!"

Thanks to the young genius company profits were soaring, so the exasperated CEO only asked, "I suppose sneaking off for secret sex with Dr. Hale isn't fun enough?"

Stiles blushed and, somewhere in the crowd, so did Dr. Derek Hale.


End file.
